Last Chance
by greysfan16
Summary: Mark has one last chance to convince Addison to stay in Seattle with him.
1. Chapter 1

Do you think if I owned Grey's Anatomy I'd be writing fanfics?

Last Chance

**For the first time ever, Mark Sloan was scared. He was scared to death of losing the only woman he had ever loved. Mark knew that Addison was flying to LA and he knew that he had to go after her. He had to show her that she belonged with him. Mark knew that he had one last chance to get her back and he was going to pull out all of the stops. He had bought a dozen calla lilies because he knew that she hated red roses and he had also bought a ring. He was ready to marry Addison.**

**He was driving to the airport, knowing that Addison's plane started boarding in an hour. He needed to be there at least thirty minutes before her plane was to be boarded. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her and honestly that scared him. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to her before he got there.**

**After what seemed like forever, Mark finally pulled into the airport parking lot. Mark parked in the first place that he saw and got out of the car. He grabbed the flowers and the ring box and ran inside the airport. He still had no idea what he was going to say to her and he figured he would figure it out when he stopped in front of her.**

**Mark had no idea why airport security didn't stop him, but he got to her gate in only five minutes. As if he had a radar for Addison, he saw the back of her head. He swallowed nervously before he headed over to her. His stomach was doing back flips and his pulse was racing and his fingers were playing with the ring box in his pocket. When he reached her, he took a breath and spoke "Addison?" Mark questioned hesitantly. He knew she probably wouldn't be thrilled to see him. Addison turned when she heard his voice. She had not expected to ever hear that voice again. She didn't know what to say to him so she said "Hi Mark." Mark swallowed hard before he spoke "Addison I can't lose the one woman I have ever…" Addison pressed her finger to his lips and silenced him "Don't say that." She whispered. Mark took her wrist in his hand and moved her fingers off of his lips and said "I love you Addison. Always have and I always will." Mark's voice was raw with emotion. Addison knew she had only heard that voice a few times before. Addison shook her head "I can't." Addison whispered, tears pooling in her blue eyes. Mark looked right at her, his blue-grey eyes blazing with love, desire and longing. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything else in the world ."Addison I know that I have messed up in the past but I still think that we can make us work." Mark told her as he brushed his thumb across her cheek. Addison knew then that Mark hadn't broken the pact "You didn't break the pact." Addison whispered, her blue eyes widening. Mark shook his head "No I saw you coming out with Karev." Mark told her softly. Addison's lip trembled as she looked at Mark. She didn't think Mark had ever done something so selfless. She blinked back tears and said "I am so sorry Mark. For everything. For aborting our baby and breaking the pact." Those were the two biggest mistakes that she had made that concerned Mark. Mark smiled at Addison, wordlessly accepting her apology "I love you Addie." Mark told her softly. He just felt like he needed to keep saying it. Addison bit her lip and whispered "We can't do this Mark." She turned away from him and continued fighting her tears. She didn't want to go to LA. She wanted to make it work with Mark, here in Seattle. She was scared of trusting him.**

**Mark knew that this was the time for his grand gesture. He dropped down on one knee and took the ring box out of his pocket and said "Marry me Addison. "He watched her body shake with soft sobs. Her back froze when his words reached her ears. She never thought that Mark would be saying those words to any woman let alone her. With tears shinning in her eyes she turned towards Mark. She finally spoke, her voice small "I want a guy who barbeques and can play baseball with our kids." Mark sighed as he looked up at her face "Addison I played both football and baseball in high school and college. As for the barbequing, may I remind you that I was always the one to barbeque in New York." Mark reminded her. Addison knew that Mark was right on both points.**

**She was scared to death of accepting his proposal but she was also scared to death of rejecting him. A woman who stood near to Addison looked at her and said bluntly "For God's sake woman. Marry this man or I will." Mark chuckled softly and Addison smiled faintly. She knew right then what her answer would be. She smiled at Mark and whispered "Ask me again." Mark looked up in surprised. Was Addison really accepting his proposal? He opened up the black velvet box to reveal a platinum band with one diamond in the center and small diamonds encircling the rest of the band. He smiled again and asked "Will you marry me Addison?" Addison's lips curved into a grin as she looked down at him and she said "Yes I will." Mark was grinning as he stood up and pulled her into his arms and twirled her around in a circle. The small group that had gathered, burst into applause as Mark set Addison back down on the floor. Addison was laughing as she put her hand out for Mark to slide the ring on. Mark put the ring on her finger and whispered "I love you." Addison smiled at him and whispered "I love you too." Mark brushed his lips across hers and whispered "Let's go home." Addison nodded and took Mark's hand "Naomi can send my stuff back home." Mark finally handed Addison the calla lilies and Addison carried them in her other hand. They left the airport, eager to start their lives together.**


	2. Epilogue

A/N People seemed to want me to do an epilogue so here it is. Oh and thank you very much for the wonderful reviews.

Epilogue- Five Years Later

It had been five years since Mark Sloan had gone down on one knee in an airport surrounded by people and proposed to the woman of his dreams. From that day on they had remained as much in love as they were on that day. Neither of them wanted to wait long to be married so Addison had managed to plan a small-ish wedding in three months. They said I do in a garden surrounded by only their closest friends. The biggest surprise for everyone was that Derek was Mark's best man. The childhood friends had made up and now that Meredith and Addison weren't rivals, they had forged a friendship. That had been surprising. Not only to Mark and Derek but to the rest of the hospital as well. Neither set of parents showed up but Mark knew his parents wouldn't show up and he had a feeling that Bizzy and Addison's father wouldn't come either. Bizzy saw too much of her husband in Mark so she was not happy that her daughter married Mark. Archer walked his sister down the aisle because Addison had asked him to do that for her. Addison's wedding party had consisted of Callie as her maid of honor, Miranda and Meredith as bridesmaids. Mark had only Derek and Richard standing up for him. He still hadn't made a whole lot of friends at Seattle Grace Hospital.

Soon after they had gotten engaged, Mark had insisted that Addison do the fertility tests all over again and this time they had shown that Addison was still fertile. Naomi blamed the low numbers from the first time on stress. Now they had three kids with a fourth one on the way. They lived in a beautiful two story mansion that was about 4500 square feet with a backyard the size of Montana. Addison had informed Mark that she wanted a pool back there so he had gotten one built just for her. Meredith and Derek lived about five minutes away in their own mansion sized house for their three kids.

Right now they were all hanging out in Mark and Addison's Montana sized backyard. Derek was barbequing while Mark taught Ethan Nicholas Sloan and Noah Benjamin Shepherd how to play baseball. Both boys were four years old. Ethan was a carbon copy of his daddy and Noah was a carbon copy of his daddy. Both couples had a set of twin daughters who were now two years old. All four girls were playing in their wading pool right beside Addison's lawn chair. Chloe and Jillian Sloan could not have looked more different from each other. Chloe was the oldest twin by two minutes and she had her dad's sandy brown hair and her mom's blue eyes. She had an acute sense of fashion even at two years old. Jillian had her mom's bright red hair and her dad's blue-grey eyes. Her smile was already so much like her father's it was scary. Addison was six months pregnant with a boy that she and Mark planned to name Ryan Skylar. Meredith and Derek's twin daughter also looked as different from each other as night and day. Samantha Shepherd had her mom's blond hair and her dad's blue eyes. She had developed a taste for healthy food already thanks to her father. Grace Shepherd was her father's child in every way except for her eyes. Her eyes were her mother's exact blue-green shade. Meredith was five months pregnant with a boy that they planned to name Jacob Andrew/

Both Meredith and Addison were not happy that Derek was the one at the barbeque. So Addison called over to her husband" Mark honey watch Derek with the hamburgers." Meredith giggled before she said "Yes we don't want a repeat of last year do we?" Last year Derek had undercooked the meat and everyone had gotten sick because of it. Derek glared at his ex wife having heard what she had told Mark. Mark dropped the baseball and the glove on the grass and Ethan and Noah ran over to Mark and jumped all over him, almost knocking the 6'3 man down with their eagerness "Uncle Mark, Daddy" both boys cried eagerly. Mark carried the boys over to where Meredith and Addison were sitting. Noah hugged his Uncle Mark and then wiggled out of Mark's grasp and ran to his mother. Ethan hugged his daddy and then jumped down and ran to his mother. Mark went over to Derek and hovered around Derek. He didn't want to get food poisoning again like last year. That had not been fun.

Finally the food was ready and Mark and Derek put it on the table as Addison and Meredith gathered the children and got them to sit down. As Mark took his seat at the head of the table, he looked around and smiled. He was so lucky. He had a wife who loved him and he had his health and the health of his kids and closest friends. After over forty years he was finally truly happy. He looked over at his wife and whispered "I am so in love with you." He put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it softly. Addison looked at Mark and whispered "I love you too Mark." before she kissed him lightly. Derek looked at his own wife and smiled before he kissed her. He had his best friend back and he had his wife and three amazing children with another one on the way. Smiling his McDreamy smile he said "I love you Meredith Anne Grey." Meredith giggled and whispered "I love you too Derek." Finally everything was as it should be and both Addison and Derek were with who they were meant for and everyone was happy.


End file.
